The present invention relates to cardiac-valve prostheses. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a prosthesis amenable to a minimally-invasive implantation procedure having a stent-like anchoring structure. These prostheses (often referred to as percutaneous valves) typically include an anchoring structure, which is able to support and fix the valve prosthesis at the implantation site, and prosthetic valve elements, generally in the form of leaflets or flaps, which are connected to the anchoring structure and configured to regulate blood flow. The prosthetic valve may be introduced into a position corresponding to the natural annulus and deployed in situ by divaricating the native valve leaflets (or following removal of the native leaflets).